What Do I Have to Do?
by truthhurtsliesheal
Summary: Sequel to Raura: Talk Shows & Other Things. I recommend reading it before reading this. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I'm back :). So I lost power last night so I couldn't update, but how's everyone else who was in the hurricane? This chapter is pretty short but it kind of sums up what happened between where I left off in the other story and now. **

It's been about two weeks since Ross and Laura got together. It's been a good two weeks. Half of the people on set found it surprising and the other half weren't surprised at all. Stormie even baked a congratulations cake for them. Today the whole cast was sitting in Raini's living room eating food from Popeye's and discssing what they should be for Halloween.

"I think we should be the fantastic four." Raini said cheerfully and Ross and Laura jokingly rolled eyes at the idea.

"I want to be the fire dude." Calum said happily.

"No." Ross and Laura said and the same time and they looked at each other and smiled.

"Well what are your ideas, because you two have shot down every idea that we've had." Raini said rolling her eyes at the duo.

"How about we go as The Cheetah Girls." Laura said and Raini squealed in excitement.

"That'll be so cool. I can be Chanel because I have curly hair and I'm Spanish." Raini said proudly.

"I can be Gabriella because I talk too much. Ross can be Dorinda cause he's a good dancer and Calum can be Aqua, cause there's no one left." Laura said and Raini laughed.

Ross and Calum looked at each other and then they both said "Absolutely not."

"Way to ruin the fun." Laura said. She tried to playfully push Ross, but he grabbed her arms before she could and she started laughing.

"How about we go as the I love Lucy cast." Raini said.

"That's actually a good idea." Ross said still holding Laura's arms, he kissed her on the cheek before finally letting her go. Laura started blushing.

"I call Ethel." Laura said and at the same time Calum said "I call Lucy."

"I guess that means I'm Fred." Ross said happily.

"And I'm Ricky." Raini said. "Oh this is too perfect, the fangirls on twitter are going to love this."

"I know this is awesome." Laura said in her excited voice.

"Speaking of fangirls, are you two going to tell everyone that you're dating?" Calum asked curiously.

"No, I don't think we should unless there's a picture of us holding hands or making out." Ross said.

"That's a good idea." Raini said.

"Ross, does Riker still have a crush on my sister?" Laura inquired.

"Probably, but I'm not sure." Ross said honestly.

"If Riker and Vanessa ever dated they'd be like the older version of you two." Raini said and Ross and Laura started laughing.

"Ya know now that I think about it they would. Ross looks like Riker, I look like Vanessa. That would be pretty interesting." Laura said laughing.

"That's not going to happen though considering Vanessa is meant to be with me and everyone knows it." Calum said jokingly.

"Yeah anyways, Garron is going as Psy for Halloween." Raini said.

"Who's Psy?" Ross asked.

"He's the guy who sings Gangnum Style." Laura said.

"Oh the Asian guy?"

"That's the one." Raini said smiling.

Ross layed down putting his head in Laura's lap and his legs on the other side of the couch. Laura smiled and started playing with Ross's hair.

"I'm tired." Ross whined and Laura started giggling.

"My poor baby." Laura said doing a baby voice.

"Awwwww I just can't get over how cute you two are." Raini squealed loudly.

"Yeah you two do make a cute couple." Calum said.

"Thanks guys." Laura said still playing with Ross's hair.

"I wish that people knew about you two dating because I'd be fangirling on twitter right now." Raini said in a serious voice.

"Oh fangirling. Wait until the fans see Campers & Complications, I will definitely be fangirling with them." Laura said.

"Can I fangirl even though I'm a dude?" Calum asked seriously.

"You do anything your heart desires." Raini said in a half serious, half sarcastic voice.

"Your sarcasm hurts." Calum said pretending to be hurt. Raini Ross and Laura started laughing.

"You'll get over it." Raini said.


	2. Chapter 2

After they left Raini's house, Ross and Laura went back to Ross's house. They were laying down together on Ross's bed. Laura moved her head so it was pressed against Ross's chest. Ross smiled at her and started drawing circles on her back. This made her giggle.

"Ross what are you doing?" Laura asked through her giggles.

"Drawing circles duh." Ross said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why?"

"Cause I'm bored. Let's go to the beach tomorrow after work."

"That sounds fun."

"I know and I can finally teach you how to surf."

"Ugh Ross, I'm scared and you said that I didn't have to."

"Well that was when we were still just friends, now that you're my girlfriend you have to."

"I don't have to."

"Well you're going to, even if I have to carry you to the beach myself."

"You're ridiculous." Laura said rolling her eyes at him.

"Ridiculously hot right?"

"Well duh." Laura said sarcastically before her phone vibrated. She sat up and opened her phone to read the text.

"Seriously, LaurLaur you need a new phone." Ross said while Laura was going to her messages.

"Ross stop nagging me." Laura said and then she started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Ross said before he sat up too.

"Look at the picture Raini sent me." Laura said showing Ross the picture. Ross and Laura both started laughing. "I thought he was joking when he said he was going to be Lucy."

"It's Calum, you know he's outrageous."

"I know. Ross I have to go home, my mom is making dinner and I have homework to do."

"Ugh."

"I'll see you tomorrow." Laura said and then she leaned in to kiss Ross. He smiled when her lips touched his and he kissed her back.

"Ewww." The other members of R5 said and then Ross and Laura started laughing and looked up to see them.

"Hey Laura." Rydel said with a smile.

"Hi Del." Laura said and she stood up to give her a hug then she sat back down.

"What are you crazy kids up to?" Ratliff asked with a smirk.

"Well nothing now." Laura said and the boys started laughing.

"Aw did we interrupt something?" Riker asked with the same smirk.

"No, no Laura and I were just sitting in here alone thinking 'Gosh when is Riker, Rocky, Ratliff and Rydel gonna come in here?'" Ross said and everyone started laughing.

"Guys I have to go but I'll see you later." Laura said before she got up and kissed Ross on the cheek. "I'll text you win I get home."

"Okay, see you tomorrow." Ross said and Laura smiled and walked out.

"Aw you two are so cute together." Rydel said sitting on the bed next to Ross.

"Thanks." Ross said and he started blushing.

"Aw he's blushing. Dude you must really like her." Riker said.

"Our little Ross is growing up." Rydel said and Ross's cheeks got redder.

"Aw group hug." Ratliff said and everyone went over to Ross and put their arms over him. After 20 seconds of hugging everyone finally let.

Ross grabbed his phone off of his nightstand to check to see if Laura texted him yet. When he went to his messages he saw that she already texted him and he started smiling before he replied.

"Dude you can flirt with your girlfriend later, we have to practice for the NBT show on Saturday." Rocky said.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that. Let's go practice guys." Ross said.

* * *

R5 just got done practicing their set for NBT. They sang Can You Feel It, What Do I Have to Do, and Crazy 4 U. Now they were sitting and the table in their practice room taking a break.

"So guys what's been going on in life?" Ratliff asked sarcastically.

"Dude we see each other almost every day." Ross said in the middle of sending a text.

"What are you and Laura talking about?" Rocky asked everyone looked at him.

"Nothing." Ross said and everyone gave him a look that said they knew he was lying. "Okay how about this, nothing that I'm going to discuss with you guys."

"Oooh they must be talking about something juicy." Rydel said in a mocking voice and Ross started blushing.

"No wonder he always has a smile on his face when he texts her." Riker said and Ross started blushing even more.

"Come on Ross, we're just teasing you." Rocky said with a smile.

"I know." Ross said returning the smile.

"So is Laura coming to see us perform on Saturday?" Riker asked curiously.

"Yeah she is but she has to interview people since Jake from Radio Disney is hosting it so we might not see each other that often." Ross answered.

"In other words you two are going to act like you don't like each other while we're there and then when we get home you're going to make out?" Ratliff said knowingly.

"Pretty much." Ross said way more interested in his conversation with Laura than his conversation with his family.

"Seriously what are you two talking about?" Rocky asked

"She was telling me about how complicated chemistry is and how she wishes she would've took physics and now she's telling me how she's exhausted and she thinks I looked cute today."

"Really?" Riker asked in a surprised.

"Yeah and you guys thought we were having some sort of perverted conversation." Ross said laughing.

"Well kind of." Ratliff said.

"Well you guys were wrong."

"You really love her don't you?" Rydel asked but she already knew what the answer was.

"It's only been two weeks."

"So, that doesn't mean anything. You're in love with her." Rydel squealed. She sounded kind of like a fangirl.

"Let's get back to practice." Ross said getting up from the table and walking over to where their instruments were.

* * *

**There's going to be some drama and complications coming up for Raura. I'm working on the next chapter as we speak. haha! I have some ideas but I want to know what you guys think. Choice 1, Maia (Ross's costar in TBM) comes and there's some drama. Choice 2, A male guess star hits on Laura. Choice 3, Ross can't tell Laura he loves her so she thinks that he doesn't care about her and that puts a strain on their relationship. Or choice 4, you give me some of your ideas. :) Let me know what you guys want to happen. As usual sorry for any mistakes and please review, it makes me happy! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

The week went by rapidly. On Monday Ross finally convinced Laura to go surfing. They went and it turns out that Laura was a natural. Then the cast taped their episode for this week and were getting ready for NBT concert tonight. Raini and Calum were talking around Disneyland meeting fans. Laura was doing interviews and getting ready to go on stage for her own interview with Jake from Radio Disney. Ross was practicing with R5.

After walking around meeting fans Raini and Calum were backstage hanging out with the Lynch's. Who had just got off stage.

"You guys were amazing. I love hearing you guys play live." Raini said excitedly hugging all of the members of R5.

"Thanks Raini." Rydel said happily

"Hey where's Laura?" Raini asked.

"Knowing LaurLaur she probably got lost." Ross jokingly said and Calum and Raini started laughing.

"Remember when she got lost on our lot, and she ended up on the Jessie set?" Calum said and Ross and Raini started laughing.

"Laura got lost on the lot?" Rocky asked confused.

"Yeah, like 2 months ago." Ross said.

"Good times, good times." Calum said.

Everyone found a table to sit at. They were all laughing and joking around when Maia Mitchell saw them and came over.

"Hey guys." She said her accent sounding thicker than usual.

"Hey." Everyone said happily.

"Come sit with us." Riker said, patting the seat next to him.

"Okay." Maia said sitting down.

"How's everyone?" Maia asked.

"Good." Everyone said at the same time.

"How are you?" Ryland asked.

"I'm well." Maia said.

"You look really pretty today." Raini said in her sweet voice.

"Thanks Raini." Maia said happily. "By the way guys in like two weeks I want to go to a live taping of the show, if that's alright with you."

"Of course it's alright. Just come, we'll save a seat for you." Calum said politely.

"Thanks. Ross you're being awfully quiet." Maia said and then Ross looked up for the first time since they got here.

"Probably texting his wifey." Ratliff said and everyone except for Ross and Maia laughed.

"I have an interview in like 5 minutes." Ross said before getting up and walking over to the interviewing area.

"What was that about?" Maia asked and everyone just shrugged.

Laura was over there too. She just finished interviewing Coco Jones and when she looked up Ross was there. He hugged her and she started laughing.

"You're all sweaty, did you just perform?" Laura asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Uh yeah, you didn't watch?" Ross asked pretending to be shocked.

"Uh yeah I did watch but I wanted you to break the news that you performed here."

"Oh okay. Just making sure you were watching."

"Duh." Laura said and she started smiling, way more than usual. The other members of R5, plus Ryland, Calum, Raini and Maia watched this exchange.

"Well we just performed on stage over there." Ross said pointing towards the direction of the stage. "It was awesome."

"Calum, let's go dance bomb." Raini said and she grabbed Calum's arm and pulled him over to where Ross was interviewing Laura.

"DANCE BOMB!" They shouted loudly.

The four cast mates started jumping up and down and dancing. Everyone around them started laughing but they didn't care.

After the camera stopped rolling, they stopped dancing and Raini and Calum went back over to the group.

"I have another interview to do, can you hold my phone?" Ross asked and Laura smiled.

"Sure, I'll wait for you over there." Laura said pointing in the direction of everyone else. "And I'm going to tweet some of our fans while I'm waiting for you to get back."

"Okay." Ross said and he gave Laura a hug before walking in the opposite direction to do more interviews.

Laura walked over to where everyone else was and sat down.

"Hey." Laura said excitedly.

"Hey, why are you so happy." Rydel asked curiously.

"Cause today's been fun. By the way your guy's performance was awesome." Laura replied.

"Thanks LaurLaur." Rocky said then he smiled at her.

Laura took out Ross's phone from her pocket and started logged on to twitter and started tweeting her fans.

"You finally got an iPhone?" Calum asked shocked.

"No it's Ross's phone." Laura responded.

"Figures." Raini said and Laura giggled.

"Ross lets you use his phone?" Riker asked in a surprised voice.

"Yeah! Well he told me to hold it for him until he was done with interviews but I'm using it right now to talk to the fans." Laura said still looking down at the phone.

"Ross doesn't even let me use his phone." Rydel said pretending to be hurt by that.

"Well I have girlfriend privileges." Laura said looking up for the first time. Riker, Rocky, and Rydel laughed at this.

"That you do." Riker said.

"Wait you and Ross are dating?" Maia said finally coming to a realization of what was going on.

"Yeah..." Laura said.

"Well that's lovely." Maia said in a happy voice. Something about her tone said that she wasn't really happy for them but Laura wasn't paying attention.

"I'm in love with this phone." Laura said and everyone looked at her.

"So are you going to consider getting an iPhone?" Raini said with a wink.

"No, I love my flip phone." Laura said returning the wink.

"Laura it's not normal to have a phone that's older than you are." Calum said and everyone started snickering.

"It's such an adorable phone and I love it. Don't judge me." Laura said getting defensive, but still joking around. Calum and Raini started laughing at her.

"Aw we love you Laura." Raini said giving Laura a hug. After Raini let go they looked up and Ross was walking over to them.

"I'm back." Ross said sitting next to Laura.

"Yay!" Laura said and she hugged him. He smiled and hugged her back.

"Awwwwwww" Everyone except for Maia, said at the same time.

"Ross, I'm in love with this phone." Laura said happily.

"Does that mean you're going to consider getting an iPhone?" Ross said excitedly.

"No!" Raini and Calum said at the same time.

"We already asked her the same thing. She's still hanging on to that stupid flip phone." Raini said.

"I thought you guys were joking when you said she had a flip phone." Ratliff said confused.

"No she really has a flip phone." Ross said laughing.

"No way!" Rocky exclaimed.

"I told you she was a dork." Ross said with a smirk.

"Shut up." Laura said retuning his smirk.

The rest of their night was spent laughing, joking around and Ross and Laura flirting and angry glances from Maia.

* * *

**So I totally got most of this from that interview everyone was talking about, although some stuff is fabricated. I'm most likely going to update today. I don't think that Maia likes Ross or hates Laura but for the sake of the story she's going to be a jerk. I think I'm going to use a little bit of all the choices in the next chapter, especially choice 3 because that was my personal fave! :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay when I said "Asian Guy", I had no intentions of sounding racist. So if you felt offended I apologize! :) **

* * *

Ross and Laura walked into the Austin & Ally studios hand in hand on Monday morning. They walked into the table read room where Raini, Calum and an unfamiliar looking boy.

"Hey guys." Laura said awkwardly.

"Hey! This is Ryan Rosario, our guest star for the week. Ryan this is Ross and Laura or sometimes they go by Austin and Ally." Raini said in her usual perky voice.

"Hi Ryan. It's nice to meet you." Laura said smiling.

"What she said." Ross said awkwardly.

"Nice to meet you guys especially you Laura you're really pretty." Ryan said flirtatiously. Ross made a face, while Raini and Calum looked at each other and Laura started blushing.

"Thanks." Laura said awkwardly.

Laura James, Heath and Kevin walked into the table read with their cups of coffee. The three of them were smiling.

"Hey guys, I see you already met Ryan one of our guest stars for this week." Kevin said.

"Yeah we did." Ross said sounding annoyed.

"That's good, but today we're going to do something a little different." Kevin said.

"What are we doing differently." Laura asked.

"We're giving you the scripts, and going over them only twice today because we need the other guest star that we have for this week had a family emergency so she won't be here until tomorrow." Heath said.

"Which means you guys are working Saturday." Kevin said.

"Yay!" Laura said excitedly.

"Dork." Ross said and Laura rolled her eyes at him.

"Come on Ross we have to go to school." Laura said and she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the school room.

They were in school for two hours before they went back to the table read room. Ryan, Raini and Calum were in there laughing with Heath and Kevin.

"It's about time you got back." Calum said.

"We're so sorry that our education gets in the way of us sitting around with you guys. It's all our fault." Laura said sarcastically and everyone started laughing.

"You're cute and funny." Ryan said and Ross glared at him. Raini and Calum saw this and they looked at each other

"Aww thanks, you rock." Laura said completely oblivious to the fact that he was trying to flirt with her.

The whole cast plus Ryan ran their lines a few times before Heath and Kevin decided to let them take a break. During the table read Ryan would wink at Laura and stare at her whenever she was reading her lines. So when it was time to go on break Raini and Calum decided to go get Chick-Fil-A for the whole crew and they brought Ryan with them. Ross and Laura decided to hang out in Laura's dressing. They walked into her dressing room and closed the door.

"You were totally flirting with that guy." Ross said obviously jealous.

"No I wasn't." Laura said.

"Yeah you were and he was flirting with you."

"No he wasn't."

"Yeah he was 'Nice to meet you guys, especially you Laura you're really pretty' he was hitting on you." Ross said and Laura started giggling. She got on her tippy toes and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You're so cute you know that?" Laura said and Ross started smiling. He lifted her up so that he was carrying her and he started kissing her. They walked over to the couch and continued their make out session until Laura pulled away. "I take it you're not mad at me anymore."

"I was never mad at you, I guess I was jealous." Ross said.

"Duhh." Laura said and Ross started laughing.

"Shhhhhhhh." Ross said and Laura started playing with his hair. "What's your obsession with my hair."

"It's soft." Laura said still playing with his hair.

"So seriously you don't like that guy?" Ross asked jealousy still in his voice.

"No I don't." Laura said rolling her eyes. "I barely know him; we just met 3 and half hours ago."

"Oh okay, I was just making sure." Ross said with a smile and Laura kissed him. "Laura, I love…your eyes."

"Thanks?" She said confused. Was Ross about to tell her that he loved her?

* * *

**Tomorrow I'm going to update with a new chapter, picking up where this one left off. I'm getting kind of tired so I decided to split this chapter into two chapters. Thanks for everyone who reviewed and PM'd me with their ideas. I'm going to try and inclde everyones ideas.**


	5. Chapter 5

**BUBBLESLOLZ- I loved your little story thing, it was soo cute! (:**

**Rae- I'm going to do that in the next chapter, Laura is going to explain to Raini how exactly they got together so the next chapter is going to be all flashback or at least mostly flashback.(:**

** I used some of the stuff from the NBT videos in this chapter just because…haha**

** On to the story, it picks up where we left off...**

* * *

**Laura's P.O.V**

I could've sworn Ross was going to say that he loved me but he stopped himself. I wonder why. I was sitting in Ross's lap playing on his phone. Whenever he lets me use his phone I feel special because he never lets anyone use his phone. I looked down and he was drawing circles on my thigh. I started smiling.

"Why are you doing that?" I asked curiously.

"Cause it's fun, your skin is really soft." Ross said seriously and I started laughing.

"Well I do tend to moisturize regularly." I said.

"Well it's really working." Ross said and I started laughing. Our laughter was interrupted when there was a knock on my door.

"Come in." I shouted and the door started opening. It was Raini, Calum and Ryan.

"Hey guys we got your chicken." Raini said in a soft voice. She started walking towards us with a paper bag and two drinks. Then she put the stuff on the table in front of the couch and started walking towards the door.

"You're not gonna eat with us?" I asked confused.

"Well I figured you two wanted to be alone, so I'm gonna eat with Calum and Ryan." Raini said. "See ya in an hour." And with that she walked out of the dressing room.

**Third Person P.O.V**

The rest of the day was awkward. When everyone came back to the table read Ryan still tried to hit on Laura even though she didn't pay attention to him. Even though she didn't pay him any attention Ross still was annoyed. After work Calum drove Ross home and Raini and Laura to Raini's house. Ross walked into his house and his siblings and mom were all sitting in the living room.

"Hey guys what's going on?" Ross asked confused.

"Dude we need to talk." Rocky said in a serious tone.

"Talk about what?" Ross said sitting down.

"We were watching Austin & Ally and a commercial came on for NBT and we couldn't help but notice the way you were looking at her. I actually thought it was cute." Rydel said sweetly.

"What's wrong with the way I look at her?"

"Dude we're all for you dating Laura and everything and we're all for denying it but when you stare at her like a lost puppy in interviews it's kinda hard to deny that you're dating her." Riker said and everyone started giggling because of that last part.

"I do not stare at her liked a lost puppy." Ross protested.

"Uhh yeah you were, you were looking at her like she's the most beautiful thing in the world." Rocky explained to him.

"Well she is." Ross said and then he started blushing.

"Awwww." Stormie squealed sounding like a fan girl.

"Oh and the face that you made when the other person came and stood on the other side of Laura. Then you put your arm around her." Riker said and Rocky started laughing.

"Come on guys, the boy is in love I think it's adorable." Rydel said happily.

"In love? Who said that?" Ross asked nervously.

"Your eyes." Rydel, Rocky and Rydel said at the same time.

"I like her a lot, but I'm not in love." Ross said but everyone could tell he was lying.

"Yes you are." They all said including Stormie.

**Meanwhile at Raini's house...**

"So what's up with that Ryan guy?" Laura asked Raini.

"You mean the fact that he keeps hitting on you?" Raini asked.

"Yeah! What's that about?"

"I have no idea. But when we went to Chick-Fil-A we told him that you were off the market. I don't know why he still insisted on flirting with you." Raini explained.

"Ughh! The rest of this week is going to be stressful." Laura whined.

"Don't worry; I'll try to keep him as far away from you as possible." Raini said putting her hand on Laura's shoulder.

"Good!" Laura said and then paused, and then continued. "Ross got jealous."

"Aw, he did?" Raini squealed.

"Yeah it was kind of cute." Laura said with a smile.

"Ross is adorable." Raini said.

"And I think he was going to tell me that he loved me." Laura said sadly.

"What?! Oh my gosh that's so exciting. Wait, why didn't he?"

"I don't know. That's what I'm trying to figure out."

"Maybe he got scared, saying the L word is a big step." Raini explained.

"Hmm you're right."

"Aren't I always?"

"No." Laura said half seriously, half-jokingly.

"Oh okay than."

"I still love you though."

"I love you too Laura."

"Yay." Laura said a little too excitedly causing Raini to laugh.

"I have a question." Raini said.

"Shoot!"

"When did you and Ross get together anyway?" Raini asked.

"Well…" Laura started.

* * *

**A/N: The next chapter is going to go more in depth of what happened when Ross admitted his feelings to Laura. It's going to be like a flashback type thing. It flashes back to when Ross first admitted to liking Laura and then goes on to their first kiss and first date. I just started it and so far I love it. I hope you guys do too.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: All of the flashback stuff is in going to be in bold and the present time is going to be regular. It's a flashback, but it's Laura telling the story. :) **

* * *

"When did you and Ross get together anyway?" Raini asked.

"Well…" Laura started.

**Ross walked over to where Laura was sitting and sat in the seat that Raini was sitting in.**

**"Laura I need some advice." He said. By the tone of his voice I could tell that it was something pretty serious.**

**"Okay what do you need advice about?" Laura asked interested to hear what he had to say.**

**"So I like this girl, a lot. Like whenever I'm around her I get butterflies in my stomach. And I don't know what to do." He said and then he put his head in his hands. It broke my heart to hear Ross talk about another girl like that.**

**"Why don't you just tell her how you feel? Wait, you're an open person you always tell a person when you like them, why the change?" Laura asked.**

**"Cause she's different. Her and I are really good friends and I don't want to ruin that. Plus what if she doesn't like me back." He said looking up at me.**

**"But what if she does? You'll never know unless you try." Laura said with a half-smile.**

**"You're right." Ross said and then he hugged me and I smiled and hugged him back. After we let go he we looked at each other and then he started talking again, "Laura, I like you."**

**"What?" Laura asked incredibly shocked. She's never been so shocked in her life.**

**"Ugh! See I knew you wouldn't feel the same way." He said sounding really upset. Laura thought it was cute and couldn't help but giggle.**

**"No no I was just shocked."**

**"Oh."**

**"And for the record I do feel the same way." Laura said happily then started playing with his hair. **

**"So will you go out with me, tonight?"**

**"Yes, yes I will." Laura said and then she hugged him.**

"Wait, so that's how he told you that he liked you? After everyone told him just to tell you he comes out and says it like that? Wow, so when did he ask you to be his girlfriend?" Raini said interrupting the story.

"I didn't get there yet." Laura said playfully rolling her eyes.

"Oh sorry, continue." Raini said and Laura continued the story.

"So as I was saying, we went on our date…"

**Ross and Laura were laying on a blanket on the beach watching the sunset. **

**"I can't believe you liked me for that long." Laura said continuing the conversation they were previously having.**

**"How long have you liked me?" Ross asked turning to face Laura.**

**"Since we started having the romantic arc on Austin & Ally. So I guess that would be like two months." **

**"Well why didn't you say anything?" Ross asked sitting up.**

**"Why didn't you say anything?" Laura asked as her response.**

**"Okay you have a point." Ross said and Laura sat up too.**

**"This sunset is really pretty." Laura said changing the subject.**

**"So are you." Ross said and Laura started smiling. Then he put his arm around her and she put her head on his chest.**

**"Where do we go from here?" Laura asked.**

**"Will you be my girlfriend?" Ross asked.**

**"Yes, yes I will." Laura said jumping up and down excitedly. Ross got up and put his hands on her shoulders to calm me down.**

**"Calm down LaurLaur." Ross said.**

**"I can't I'm so happy." Laura said and then she started jumping up and down again until Ross picked her up and spun her around. "This reminds me of The Notebook."**

"Aww he spun you around on the beach that's so cute." Raini cooed.

"Yeah, it was fun." Laura said and then she continued.

**When we stopped spinning Ross put her down and Laura put her arms around Ross's neck. Their heads started inching closer and closer together before their lips touched. They kissed for two minutes straight before breaking the kiss for air. **

**"Let's go eat, I'm starving." Ross said.**

**"Where?" She asked.**

**"I don't know, how about Olive Garden?" **

**"Okay." Laura said with a smile.**

"And that was the beginning of a beautiful relationship." Laura said.

"I think, I'm gonna cry that was so cute." Raini said and Laura started laughing. "Now I have another question."

"What?"

"Why didn't you guys tell us that you were dating right away?" Raini asked then added, "I didn't expect to see you guys making out in Sonic Boom that day."

"We both just decided that we weren't going to say anything right away, just in case it didn't work out."

"Oh. Either way I'm happy for you guys." Raini said and Laura smiled.

"Thanks."

* * *

**I liked writing this chapter so much that I think I'm going to do more flashbacks later on. YAY! Well I'm going to try and update tomorrow before the new Austin & Ally and if not then I'm going to update on Monday. :) Okay Take Care and you can tweet me aandalover **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, I'm back. Just wanted to say thanks for all of the reviews. They mean a lot. Also if you want to pitch me any ideas you can PM me or tweet me: aandalover. Thanks :)**

**Rae- you're welcome :) I try to incorporate everyone's ideas :)**

The next few days on set went basically the same, except Tuesday they met their other guest star for the week, a girl named Ariel. Who ironically tried flirting with Ross, much to Laura's disapproval. The girl eventually stopped after Ross paid her no attention. For example when they first met and Ross went to shake her hand and she started batting her eye lashes at him. Or when she put her hand on Ross's shoulder and he shrugged it off. What made things worst was the fact that Ryan would flirt with Laura as well causing Ross to get jealous as well. Today was the day before the live taping and the producers had sent everyone home for the evening. Laura was standing on her patio in her backyard when she heard a noise. It sounded like someone was climbing up. She turned to where the noise was coming from and she realized it was Ross.

"Ross what are you doing here?" She said happily.

"I snuck out to see you." Ross said cheesily.

"You snuck out to see me? May I ask what romance movie you got that from?" Laura said with sarcasm and Ross started laughing.

"Romeo and Juliet." Ross said and Laura started laughing.

"I should've known that. Did you really sneak out?" Laura asked seriously.

"No, they knew I was coming here to see you, I just thought I'd make it more romantic. I thought you might like it." Ross said kind of embarrassed.

Laura wrapped her arms around Ross's neck and said, "Well I loved it."

"I'm glad." Ross said and he wrapped his arms around Laura's waist. She gave him a peck on the lips and he smiled."Some interesting guest stars we have this week."

"We're standing here on my patio, romantically and you want to talk about our guest stars." Laura said trying not to laugh but Ross started laughing.

"I was trying to make conversation." Ross said.

"Don't." Laura said and then she leaned him to kiss him, this time it was more romantic and passionate. He started kissing her back, but their height difference made things difficult so he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. After a few minutes they broke the kiss up both needing oxygen and breathing heavily.

"You know that kind of reminded me of The Notebook, was that also apart of your romance plan?" Laura asked still being held by Ross.

"Yeah, I just wish it was raining that would've been more romantic."

"Not necessarily. It just would've been wetter, I like this better." Laura said Ross started laughing and then she joined him. After the laughter stopped there was a moment of silence between them.

"Uhh I love...your smile." Ross said nervously.

Great he did it again Laura thought to herself."Um thanks." She said awkwardly. After an awkward silence passed by Ross finally said, "I should be getting home." Then he put Laura back on the ground.

"Okay, I'll see you later." Laura said and Ross hugged her tightly and she hugged him back. "By the way are you climbing down the patio to leave or do you want to use the door this time?"

Ross started laughing at her comment and said "I'll use the door this time."

They walked through her house to the other side and she opened the front door for him to leave.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Ross said and then he hugged her again.

"Yes you will." She said and then she got on her tippy toes and kissed his cheek causing him to blush.

"There was something I needed to tell you." Ross said seriously.

"What?" Laura asked excitedly, thinking that he was finally going to tell her that he loved her.

"You're really beautiful." Ross said seriously and Laura started blushing.

She playfully pushed him and said "I thought it was something important."

"It was." Ross said laughing.

"Well thank you." Laura said

"You're welcome."

"I'll see you tomorrow." Laura said and then Ross laughed and walked out of the house. Laura closed the door behind him and walked upstairs to study her lines some more.

**Lynch House**

Mark, Stormie, Ryland and Riker have gone to sleep while Rydel and Rocky were still in the kitchen hanging out. Ross walked in and saw them. He sat down at the table next to Rydel and across from Rocky.

"Ross." Rocky said.

"Yo?" Ross said.

"I have a question."

"What?"

"When. you were in Puerto Rico did you and Maia ever have a thing?" Rocky said emphasizing the word "thing"

"We went a few dates but I didn't really feel the connection. Dating her was like hanging out with Rydel there was nothing romantic about it." Ross said honestly.

"Really?" Rydel and Rocky said at the same time.

"Yup, and she was kind of clingy." Ross said and then he started laughing. "Why?"

"Cause she called here and wanted to know if she could come to the taping tomorrow instead of next week." Rocky said.

"And what did you say?" Ross asked nervously.

"Well mom said 'Sure sweetie, we'd love to see you.' and then I said I wonder how Ross is going to feel about this." Rocky said imitating Stormie's voice.

"Ugh, just great! Wait how did you figure out that we had a thing?" Ross said putting air quotes around the word thing.

"She said that she that she couldn't wait to see you tomorrow and according to mom it sounded like she had some sort of longing in her voice." Rydel said trying not to laugh.

"Tomorrow's going to be awkward." Ross said putting his head in his hands.

* * *

**_Preview of the next chapter:_**

**_"Why were you flirting with her?" Laura jealously asked. It was quite obvious that she was jealous, hurt and angry._**

**_"I wasn't flirting with her, she was flirting with me, I was trying to get away from her." Ross explained._**

**_"Oh well that sure as hell not what it looked like." Laura said and Ross was taken aback by her choice of words._**

**A/N: Tsk Tsk Tsk, Ross still can't say he loves Laura and they're fighting in the next chapter. WOW! Drama *Calum Worthy voice***


	8. Chapter 8

The live taping was over and the cast was done doing their meet and greets and taking pictures. Now they were sitting in the Sonic Boom set hanging out. Maia walked over to them happily.

"Hey guys." Maia said giving hugs to Calum and Raini then when she got to Ross she hugged him longer and hugged Laura shorter.

"Hey." They all said politely.

"This episode was hilarious. Austin and Dez arguing was so funny." Maia said and Raini started laughing.

"Well we're glad you liked it." Laura said and Maia smiled and fake smiled.

"Yeah." She said in a bored voice.

"Um I'm gonna go change." Laura said awkwardly.

"I'll go with you; I left my phone in your dressing room anyway." Raini said knowing exactly why Laura wanted to leave.

"I have to change too so I might as well go too." Calum said and he left, leaving Maia and Ross alone on the Sonic Boom set.

"So..." Ross said awkwardly.

"So..." Maia said.

"How have you been?" Ross asked trying to make the awkward moment less awkward.

"Um I've been good." Maia said sitting down next to Ross. She sat really close to him causing him to move over to get away from her.

"That's good." Ross said awkwardly.

"So where's your mom and the rest of your family?" Maia asked.

"Hanging out in my dressing room. I'll go get them if you want." Ross said hopping up and started to walk towards the dressing room.

"Wait, that's not fair." Maia shouted and Ross turned around.

"What's not fair?"

"That just because you're dating Laura you don't want to be around me anymore. When you and I were dating you were talking to Laura all the time."

"First of all, we never dated we went out like twice in Puerto Rico and that was it.

And second of all you obviously don't like her so why would I hang out with someone who doesn't like my girlfriend."

"I never said I didn't like her."

"You didn't have to."

"You're so funny." Maia said batting her eyelashes and Ross raised his eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" Ross asked confused.

"Okay I'm gonna leave, but can I at least I have a goodbye hug?" Maia said trying to be cute and Ross rolled his eye.

"Fine." Ross said and then he hugged Maia.

"Bye." She said and then she walked out. After she walked out he saw Laura walking over to him and he started smiling.

"Why were you flirting with her?" Laura jealously asked. It was quite obvious that she was jealous, hurt and angry.

"I wasn't flirting with her, she was flirting with me, I was trying to get away from her." Ross explained.

"Oh well that sure as hell not what it looked like." Laura said and Ross was taken aback by her choice of words.

"Laura I promise you I wasn't flirting with her. Out of nowhere she just started acting really weird, and then she asked me for a hug that's it."

"Oh and I'm supposed to believe that. Why was she giggling and looking at you like that?"

"Like I said out of nowhere she started acting weird."

"Whatever." Laura said and she started walking in the direction that Maia walked in to leave. Ross ran after her.

"Laura I'm not lying. I don't like her like that, or in general for that matter."

"It looked like you liked her a lot." Laura said and then she rolled her eyes.

"No I don't."

"Yeah I have to go, my sisters waiting for me." Laura said and she turned around and continued walking.

Ross turned around and walked back to his dressing room. He walked in and all of his siblings and parents were there.

"Hey Ross." Rydel said.

"Hey." Ross said sounding upset.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" Stormie asked.

"Nothing, can we just go home now?"

"We were gonna go out for dinner, I wanted you to invite Laura." Stormie said.

"I'll pass." Ross said and everyone looked at him.

"Dude are you okay, you look like someone stabbed you in the chest." Riker said.

"Yeah I hope you're okay." Ratliff said.

"I'm fine, I just wanna go home and go to sleep, I'm kind of tired." Ross said convincingly but Rydel didn't believe it.

"I'll drive you home. I have to go there anyway to get something." Rydel said.

"Okay, let's go." Ross said. Rydel got up from where she was sitting and they walked out.

* * *

**The car ride home**

"So little brother of mine, what's wrong?" Rydel said in her concerned voice and Ross shrugged.

"Nothing I'm just tired." He lied.

"Oh so you had a fight with Laura." She said knowingly.

"How did you figure that out?"

"What other reason would you have to be upset?"

"I'm tired."

"No when you're tired you start laughing like an idiot."

"Fine we had a fight."

"About?"

"Maia." Ross said and Rydel shook her head.

"Please tell me you did cheat on her."

"What? You know I wouldn't do that, I lo..care about her a lot."

"Awww! You were gonna say you love her." Rydel squealed and Ross rolled his eyes at her. "Anyways why are you guys fighting?"

"Maia was talking to me and out of nowhere she got all flirty it was weird and then she asked me for a hug, I hugged her and then she left."

"Are you sure that's all the happened?" Rydel asked.

"Yes! I swear I would never do anything to hurt her."

"Maia played you, she probably saw Laura standing somewhere and did all of that stuff to cause problems with your relationship." Rydel said and then Ross face palmed himself.

"Wow, why didn't realize that? Ughh I should've figured that out, I'm so stupid."

"Yeah you are. Now when I drop you off, go find Laura and explain to her what happened."

"I will as soon as we get home I'm going to call her."

"Good boy."

5 minutes later they got home. They walked in to the house. Rydel went to her room to get whatever she needed then she went downstairs while Ross went to his room to call Laura.

"Ross, I'm leaving I'll see you when I get back." Rydel called form downstairs.

"Okay." Ross yelled back. He tried to call Laura three times and it went to voicemail all three times. He then decided to go to her house. Ross knocked on Laura's door and Vanessa answered.

"Hey Vanessa, can I see Laura?" Ross said still sounding upset,

"I don't think she wants to see you." Vanessa said.

"Please, I just need to explain something to her."

"Fine, but if she asks you snuck in." Vanessa said and Ross started laughing.

Ross walked upstairs and went to Laura's room. Her door was open but she had her earphones in. He closed her door and walked over to where she was sitting. He tapped her shoulder. She looked up at him, pulled the earphones out of her ear and stood up.

"What are you doing here?" Laura asked. Instead of answering her he kissed her.

She was shocked at first but then she started kissing him back. After a little while he pulled away from her and her mouth was half open and her eyes were half closed. She started missing his lips so she pulled him back to her and they started kissing again. Ross smiled at this action. He pulled her down to sit on his lap but she ended up straddling his knees. Two minutes passed and he finally broke up the kiss. Laura looked up at him silently asking why.

"Unless you want me to have to go home and take a cold shower, I think we should stop." Ross said in a joking manner and Laura started laughing.

"I'm still mad." Laura said getting up from his lap to sit on the bed next to him.

"I didn't do anything. I promise you, she was just trying to sabotage us." Ross said and Laura raised her eyebrow.

"Why would she do that?"

"Jealousy." Ross said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I guess that makes sense." Laura said still sounding unsure.

"So you forgive me?"

"I forgave you about three minutes ago." Laura smirked.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"But you said you were still mad." Ross said confused.

"I am. I'm mad at her who does she think she is." Laura said and Ross started laughing. "Wait why is she jealous?"

"She and I kind of had a thing in Puerto Rico but I broke it off because I wasn't really feeling her." Ross said and then continued. "She made me miss you."

"How?"

"I don't know how to explain it, like she would do little things that reminded me of you."

"Aww!" Laura said then she kissed his cheek amd he started blushing.

* * *

**A/N: I'm thinking that I'm gonna do one or two more chapters and another sequel where Stormie and Mark invite the A & A cast to come on a cruise with them, or to go skiing with them. I don't know yet, I'm still working on some ideas. Anyways, please review and I hope you liked this chapter! 3**


	9. Chapter 9

Laura and Ross were still in Laura's room. A few hours had passed and they were laying down together, Laura's head on Ross's chest, watching T.V. and occasionally making out.

"LaurLaur, I have to go my mom is probably freaking out right now." Ross said trying to get put Laura wrapped her arms around him to stop him.

"No." She whined at him, he started to laugh and then he kissed her forehead.

"I promise I'll stay with you tomorrow, if that's okay with you."

"Of course it is." Laura said in a sweet voice and Ross started laughing. Laura got off of him, so he sat up and pulled out his phone and started texting. "Who are you texting?"

"My mom. Is there something wrong with that?" Ross asked in a teasing voice and Laura rolled her eyes. "Are you going to walk me out?"

"Sure." Laura said and she got up and put her hand in Ross's and they started walking downstairs to the door. When they got downstairs Vanessa looked up and saw them.

"So I see you two made up." Vanessa said happily and Laura and Ross smiled.

"Yeah we did." Laura said.

"She can't stay mad at me for that long." Ross said jokingly and Laura glared at him.

"That's good, you two are good together." Vanessa said.

"Thanks." They both said at the same time.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Ross said and Vanessa smiled in response.

Laura walked Ross down the hallway to the door.

"Are you sure you can't stay." Laura said with a pout.

"I'm sure but I wish I could." He said and then he gave her a peck on the lips.

"Text me when you get home." Laura said sounding sad.

"Will do."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow." Ross said and he hugged her and walked out. Laura walked to the living room where Vanessa was sitting and sat down next to her.

"That boy is madly in love with you." Vanessa said in her usual nonchalant voice.

"He still hasn't said he loves me." Laura said sounding sad.

"It's obvious that he does, just wait for it. Trust me, he'll say it sooner or later." Vanessa said.

"I hope so."

"Aw my baby sister is in love for the first time ever." Vanessa said cheerfully and Laura laughed.

* * *

Ross walked in and everyone was waiting for him in the kitchen. This was becoming a habit. He would walk in after being with Laura and everyone was waiting for him.

"And where were you?" Rocky asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah we thought you were tired." Riker said raising his eyebrow as well.

"I was with my girlfriend." Ross said with a smile.

"You two made up?" Rydel said excitedly.

"Yeah we did." Ross said sharing her excitement.

"You got in a fight with Laura?" Stormie asked.

"Yeah but it's over with." Ross said. "Why are you all sitting here?"

"We're having a family meeting; well we were waiting for you to come home to start." Mark said and Ross sat down in the only empty chair available.

"So your father and I were thinking and we want to go on a family vacation in two weeks when Ross gets a break from shooting Austin & Ally."

"Really?" All of the kids said at once.

"Yes, and we want the Austin & Ally cast to come too." Mark said.

"That's awesome." Ross, Riker and Rydel said at the same time.

"Wait, so if Ross's girlfriend gets to come, can I bring a girl?" Rocky asked.

"Absolutely not. Laura's like family, you're not bringing some random girl on a family vacation." Stormie said and Riker, Ross and Ryland laughed at him.

"Where are we going for our family vacation?" Ross asked.

"We were thinking either, Skiing in Colorado, or going to Hawaii." Stormie said and the kids screamed. "Hawaii."

"Well I guess it's settled we're going to Hawaii." Mark said and everyone, except Ross screamed.

"Ross you just left Laura do you really need to be texting her right now?" Ryland asked.

"Hey, you'll understand when you get a girlfriend." Ross said defensively.

The next day Ross was laying on Laura's bed in her room while she was sitting up on her computer.

"Laura guess what." Ross said.

"What?" Laura said with a raised eyebrow.

"We're going to Hawaii."

"We are?"

"My family is going to Hawaii for our vacation and they want you, Raini and Calum there too."

"Seriously?" Laura said shocked and excitedly.

"Mhm."

"I've always wanted to go to Hawaii."

"This is awesome, I get to see you in a bikini." Ross said and Laura playfully hit him.

"Shut up." She said and he pushed the laptop to the side and started kissing her. She smiled and kissed him back. Their kissing had gotten more passionate before Laura decided to break it up.

"Why'd you stop?" Ross asked slightly out of breathe.

"I wanted to move my laptop off of the bed." Laura said getting up to put her computer on the dresser and returning back to the bed. She sat on the edge of the bed and looked over at Ross.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense." Ross said and Laura crawled over to where Ross was laying and smiled at him. She brought her face down to meet his and their lips touched yet again. They kissed for a while before Ross decided to break it up this time.

"Why did you stop?" Laura asked raising her eyebrow.

"Cause I wanted to tell you that I love you." He said and she started smiling.

"I love you too." Was her response and Ross smiled at her.

"I can't believe it took me this long to say it."

"Neither can I, but I'm glad you finally did."

"Me too." He said and then he pulled her on top of him and kissed her romantically.

The rest of their day went on just like that. Kissing hugging and saying I love you whenever they could. Finally at around 5, Stormie had texted Ross saying that she invite Raini and Calum over to dinner and that she wanted him and Laura to be there as well. Laura got up and walked over to the mirror to make herself look presentable.

"Ross, I think my lips are swollen." She said trying not to laugh.

"My bad." Ross said with a smirk and that made her laugh.

They had made their way to the Lynch house and everyone was already there. They said their hellos and then they sat down at the table. Random conversations going around the table.

"Laura what's wrong with your lips?" Stormie asked concerned, Ross smirked and Laura started blushing.

"What do you mean?" Laura asked as if she didn't know.

"They look swollen." Raini said looking at her.

"Um I walked into a wall." Laura said while Ross was trying not to laugh.

"That sounds like something you'd do." Riker teased her not noticing her sarcasm.

"Yeah Laura, you need to be more careful and pay attention." Ross said with a wink and Laura rolled her eyes. This didn't go unnoticed by Ryland, Rydel or Ratliff.

"Yeah Laura you should pay more attention." Rydel said catching on to what really happened and then Calum caught on as well.

"I think Ross should pay more attention and not let his girlfriend walk into walls." Calum said and Laura started laughing while Ross started blushing.

"Yeah Ross, it's all your fault." Laura said with a smirk.

"Not necessarily." Ross said with a wink and then everyone else finally caught on to what actually happened.

"Can we stop talking about my lips?" Laura asked and everyone started laughing.

"Seriously sweetie you should put some ice on them. Do they hurt?"

"No Stormie, I'm fine. "Laura said with a smile.

"Anyways, we invited you all to come to dinner so we can tell you guys that we want you guys to come with us to Hawaii on our family vacation." Mark said and Raini and Calum got excited.

"You're inviting us to Hawaii with you guys?" Raini squealed excitedly.

"Yes." Mark and Stormie said at the same time.

"We'd love to go." Calum said sharing her excitement.

"Thanks so much for inviting us." Laura said joining the happiness.

"You're welcome." Stormie said with a loving smile.

"Seriously though do I get to see you in a bikini?" Ross whispered so only Laura could hear him. She started blushing and elbowed him.

"Ross and Laura aren't allowed to share a room." Riker said and everyone started laughing.

"I'm surprised that no one has found out that you two are together." Rocky said.

"Me too." Ross said and he glanced over at Laura.

"Well they think that you two are either secretly dating or you like Laura." Raini said.

"How do you know that?" Laura asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I troll twitter duh. You would be able to do the same thing if you had an iPhone." Raini said with a wink.

"Oh not this again." Laura said putting her head on Ross's shoulder. Everyone laughed.

"And I offered to buy her one for her birthday in a few weeks." Ross said.

"I offered to buy her one last year for her birthday and for Christmas." Raini said.

"I offered to get her one as a 'Yay you passed your social studies test' gift but she said no." Calum said and Riker and Rocky laughed.

"Did anyone else offer to buy her a phone?" Stormie asked trying not to laugh.

"I did. I was going to get her one for Christmas this year." Rydel said and Laura finally started laughing.

"She's so stubborn." Ross said.

"I don't need an iPhone. I have your phone and Raini's phone so I'm okay."

"She has her twitter, instagram, email and important dates in my phone." Ross said.

"She just has her twitter on my phone." Raini said.

"See there's no need for me to have an iPhone." Laura said and Ross and Raini rolled their eyes.

"Don't worry I got her to get a twitter I can get her to get an iPhone too." Ross said and Raini smiled while everyone else laughed.

* * *

**A/N: I doubt you can get swollen lips from making out, but for the sake of the story I just decided to write that part in. I'm about to start working on the sequel. Thanks for reading, I'm glad you guys liked it. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Well chapter 9 was the last chapter of this story, but I'm already working on the third and final sequel. It should be up sometime tonight or tomorrow. YAY! Shoutout time, thank you all for being awesome reviewers and avid readers. You guys are amazing. Thank you so much. I think I might do some more Raura stories after this, and maybe another Auslly story cause it's been a while. Let me know what you guys want me to write about. And now I'm going to leave yo with a preview of the sequel I'm working on. ;***

* * *

**Preview of the sequel...**

_**"Wait so what you're telling me, is that in order for you to come to Hawaii with us, I have to have dinner with you and your parents?" Ross asked trying to understand what Laura was saying.**_

_**"Yes, and don't sound so freaked out. I have dinner with you and your family all the time and it's not like this is your first time meeting them." Laura said trying to convince Ross to do it.**_

_**"Yeah but that was me meeting them as the kid that was going to be your costar not as the kid that's dating their daughter." Ross said and Laura laughed and then got serious again.**_


End file.
